


One Cookie, Two Cookies, Three Cookies

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tickling, a bit and brief and at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: A cup of coffee and some cookies were a sure way to boost Tony’s stamina - until someone messed with him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	One Cookie, Two Cookies, Three Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and sweet to start the week on a good note. hope you will like it!

Tony was so, so tired. And there was still so much work to be done. 

He needed a break. A quick boost of energy and a pick-me-up snack.

A quick boost of energy was easy. He just stole a kiss from Steve when he had walked by him in the living room, Steve saying something that he should get some sleep, but Tony didn't listen, his eyes focused on a new target.

Kitchen. Or more precisely a cup of coffee and some cookies. 

It didn't take long until he had a hot cup of strong black coffee and some cookies he had found in the cupboard and began his break.

One gulp of coffee, one cookie. 

Hm. Steve had to buy cookies with mint filling instead of vanilla one. Tony wasn't a fan of mints in desserts, but it was okay, cookies were cookies. 

One gulp of coffee, one cookie. 

The mint flavor was coming kinda strong in his mouth.

Two gulps of coffee, one cookie. 

His tongue started to tingle and the coffee started to taste horrible.

Cookies with mint flavor shouldn't do that.

And then Tony realized it.

It wasn't mint filling.

Choking on coffee, he spat the last cookie out on the clean, white table.

"That was mean!"

"Huh?" Steve looked away from his book, not understanding why Tony suddenly appeared in front of him, arms crossed and face set in anger. "What was mean?"

"You know what! I know you don't like me snacking, but you didn't have to go that far, Steve!"

"Tony, I honestly don't know what you are talking about - "

"You put mint toothpaste in my cookies!"

"I did what?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me -"

"Tony. Why the hell would I do something like that?"

Something in Steve's tone of voice was off. Tony kept looking at Steve's confused face, believing that he had nothing to do with that.

"Uh. It wasn't you?"

"No!"

"Then who - " and Tony got his answer. A tiny, high pitched giggle coming from behind the couch. "Oh, you little imp!" Tony hissed, leaning down and straightening up with a laughing and wriggling six years old boy held in outstretched arms. "How could you do this to your only father?!" he called dramatically.

"Peter has two fathers," Steve said patiently, not bothered, and letting Tony have his fake dramatic moment. By the giggling, Steve could tell that Peter enjoyed the show too.

"My cookies were poisoned! My son was corrupted! Who forced you to act against your own father? My kingdom that it was Clinton, House of Hawkeye!" 

"Daaaad! Put me down!" Peter giggled, patiently enduring the light tousling, almost as if Tony tried to shake the information out of him.

"First you have to pay for your crimes! I can't eat my cookies anymore, so I guess I have to eat… you!"

Peter squealed and burst into happy giggling, when Tony held him closer, gnawing on his boy's sides and belly and making exaggerated, eating sounds. Steve watched the scene with a fond smile, hoping that after this show ends, his husband and his meal would take a nap. Seemed that they both needed it.


End file.
